How to Save a Life
by SirEnsoic
Summary: "Live for them," he told her sternly, barely above a whisper. She averted her gaze from his, lips quivering. "I don't know who you're talking abou-" "The dead, damn it!"
1. Socks

**Authors Note:** Hey, guys! Sir Ensoic's first fic here. I decided to be brave and produce my own SasuHina fic. This was inspired by another fanfiction called "How to Save a Life" as well. I read it more than a couple years ago and now I can't seem to find it. Now I'm not so sure whether it was actually SasuHina or not. Anywho, the only thing that came close to me writing fanfic was RPG but even i was pretty inconsistent at that so this ride might be a little choppy. I'm a very inexperienced pilot here so hopefully we'll get through this journey with minor injuries. _Warning: getting stranded on islands is not uncommon on this flight._

~#~ **How to Save a Life** ~#~

It was dark, specifically around the outskirts of town where you could barely manage to see the stars from all the light pollution. The air was thinner and colder than usual, signifying the oncoming winter as a figure clad in a black coat and navy blue scarf blended into his surroundings, his frown hidden behind his makeshift mask to protect his nose and cheeks from the autumn breeze's frequent assaults. His jet black hair reflected the moonlight as his coal colored orbs narrowed, slightly watering from the chilling temperature. His hands were warm inside his pockets but he could feel the tingling sensation of the cold affecting his toes in his worn out loafers. He immediately regretted not doing laundry, an image of dirty socks piled up in his bathroom closet seeping into his thoughts. _The one time I decided to procrastinate on cleanliness._

Why was he even out past 2 on a Sunday night? He had work in the morning...

_Oh,_ right. 3 years since they were legally able to drink and his best friend still couldn't control himself. He knew damn well his car was in the repair shop too and still managed to persuade him to go to the bar to be his "designated driver". He wasn't into alcohol but his friend really needed a drink though he ended up biting more than he can chew, as always._ Bastard's gonna wake up feeling wrecked,_ he chuckled inwardly. He told him not to go after that pink headed banshee. She was loud and obnoxious... Then again, so was his best friend. Perhaps they were a perfect match. Ahhh, but she had also fancied him in high school and made sure everyone knew it. She was inconsiderate and quite the violent gal, too... She claimed that she was over him but couldn't help but still feel her gaze lingering on him whenever they were in the same room. Good thing he made sure that didn't happen often.

He walked unto the bridge and paused, a couple feet before another figure donning a white gown stood at the top of the railings, holding onto one of the metal pillars for support. He slowly made his way towards her. "Careful, one look down and you're done for," his warning loud against the silent night.

He looked at her waiting for a response, even a quick glance towards him. She kept her gaze steady out into the dark, cold cold waters. Upon seeing no reaction, he took a better look at her. She had a familiar aura around her. Neat front bangs, long straight hair down to her waist; probably as dark as his. Thin; somewhat pale. Judging by their height difference while she was on the railings, she was probably a mere 5'3" to his 6' build. She looked fragile, especially under such baggy bland material which he soon realized was hospital gown.

Suicide... He was surprised he hadn't committed it himself. Especially with the things he's witnessed. Mmh, yes. In a place like this, the ability to be rid of the evils of this world was almost too convenient. Convenient and...

"Tch, how selfish." He walked over beside the girl, leaning over the railings gently, careful as to not create any movement on her only means of ground. He looked far at the distance as well, the quick movement of her brows knitting together going by unnoticed. He could see his own breath.

Complete silence. It stayed like that for a good five minutes before he finally sighed and straightened back up, rolling his eyes, growing impatient. She was getting in his way home. "So are you going to do it or not?"

"I know." His ears perked, barely able to catch the soft sound of her voice. Knew what? That she was gonna jump? She probably thought that he was pressuring her into jumping. Pressure her so much that she wouldn't do it, he hoped. She remained her still composure, though slightly shivering at the cold night air.

"I-I know it's selfish." So she knew that by taking her own life, she would also be killing everyone she knew? Everyone that cared for her? Was it because she was sick and already dying? She didn't even want to go down swinging... Pathetic. Yeah the world was cruel, but where's the fun in letting them win so easily? Yes, she was somewhat thin and the night's weather gave her a sickly hue but she looked fine and capable save for a couple bruises sneaking out past her garments... But he was getting ahead of himself. Until now, he even didn't know she existed. He didn't know what she's been through or what she actually did know or not. People had their reasons and so did he. Who was he to judge so quick?

"It's selfish.. If you weren't me. No one would even notice if I l-left..." She spoke in a hushed tone, voice wavering knowing that if she spoke any louder she'd probably end up choking on her words. He rolled his eyes hearing this plenty of times in tragic fictional novels of angsty teens on the internet. "That's what they all say."

She shook her head. "Y-you don't understand."

He watched her cautiously. "You're right, I _don't_. I saw my parents murdered in front of me by my own brother. Remember the Uchiha Massacre everyone knows about? That's what happened to my family and _me_. Fucker's probably still running around..." His tone was harsh. He hated thinking about that night. However, needn't elaborate. He wasn't going to tell her his life story. "But you're right. I don't understand because despite all the bullpiss these clouds dumped on me I managed to have at least one person who I didn't mind having around. Guy sure knows how to put up with a bastard like me," he snickered. It really would've been a shame if he committed suicide before he met Naruto. He then focused his gaze on her back, daring her to even lean an inch forward. "I know you have at least one person like that." And if she didn't, she'll never have one if she left so soon. Quite the sappy thought and very unlike him. "Don't even give me the whole I'm-gonna-die-soon-anyways crap 'cause that is not an excuse."

"I'm so sorry for your loss..." He scoffed, earning a flinch from the raven haired girl. It wasn't like she was the one responsible," but my family might as w-well cease to exist," her fingers twitched and her hand clenched the bottom of her dress, as if she had the urge to follow through with an old habit of hers that required her other hand. "And I-I'm not really ill- physically that is. But even I'm not as fortunate as you," she bowed her head, "the only person who really loved me has been d-dead for years." Her grip around the pillar tightened. He guessed talking out her troubles was working. That, or she didn't want her crying to be the cause of something she would regret on the way down. He could see her shoulders shaking as she bit her lip, a futile attempt to hold back her sobs.

Before he knew it, her knees gave out as she tipped forwards. He grabbed the back of her gown just in time for her to fall backwards into his arms. She was going to live whether she liked it or not and he prayed she wouldn't let him regret it. Kami knows she could actually be from an asylum and was a psychopath who would soon grow attached to him like a leech.

She wept silently until she was finally aware that she was crying on a stranger, her mission of the night disrupted. She jerked upwards and tried to reach for the railings at another attempt to distinguish herself off the face of the earth, but it was helpless against the strong grip he held on her wrists. He spun her around until he could finally see the clearness of her eyes. Puffy, red and, glossy from the fresh downpour of tears. He wasn't sure if they were truly white or a very light blue. So bright that the moonlight's reflection almost made it look like... Well, the moon. She was familiar, indeed.

"Live for them," he told her sternly, barely above a whisper.

She averted her gaze from his, lips quivering. "I don't know who you're talking abou-"

"The dead, damn it!" He was getting frustrated. "Whoever that person you mentioned was. Live for him or her! So many people who didn't deserve to die are buried beneath us," _Kaa-san..._ "So many people who didn't want to die are envious of you and angry!" _Tou-san..._" Angry that you want to join them in their misery." Is this what he came to be? Someone who lashed out and scolded depressed strangers? _Kami help me…_

Finally sure that she wasn't gonna run off and take a leap of faith into the frigid waters, he let go of her wrists and took his coat off before wrapping it around her. Unfortunately he only had a thin sweater but his scarf would suffice as a source of warmth for now. The girl's been freezing the whole time. The only hospital he could think of near here was miles away. How the hell did she even get here? "My house isn't too long a walk from here." He could feel her tense up, obviously reluctant to go anywhere with a stranger. _Smart_, but this wasn't the time for trust issues 'cause his toes were going numb and he could only imagine the condition hers were in. Running around barefoot.. _Fool_. Didn't hospitals offer their patients socks?

"T-this is kidnapping!"

"I thought you said no one cared?" He gave her a sinister smirk.

She gasped, taking a few steps back. He rolled his eyes. No one could ever tell whether he was joking or not.

"Call the cops when you get there. I don't care." He snapped. He was trying to help her and seldom did he ever try to be a Good Samaritan. He wasn't appreciating her attitude at all, though it _was_ expected. He wouldn't trust himself either, or any other stranger for that matter. But _if_ she knew him, she'd be pretty damn grateful he even waited to hear a response from her.

It was then she realized he wasn't going to leave her alone- not when he knew her intentions- and finally gave up, begrudgingly following him to his apartment. He wasn't going to let her run off with his coat anyways.

He almost couldn't hear the soft "thank you" behind him.

**Nyeheh!** Much mediocre, I know. I'm just doing this for fun so I'll try not to rely on reviews that much although they are highly appreciated and quite motivational. I know this isn't much either so far but it'll get better… no promises! Thanks for your time. :)


	2. Cactus Cacti Cacto

**Author's Note:** **Gosh dang, 47! The more I reread the previous chapter, the more mistakes I see. Simple ones, too! switched the commas, forgot to type "so" or "he", blah blah blah. Well, shit. I'm too lazy to edit it. I'm sorry. I was kind of content with leaving this a oneshot but then I already started thinking of other things… just those three reviews made me really happy and a couple follows made me feel bad if I didn't continue. Oh, and fret not for Sakura won't be too bad in this. I'm kind of sick of some people over-bashing her. I actually used to be one of those people but then I started to be rational and she grew on me. As for what you're about to read… I'm just winging it so please bear with me.**

**~## ****How to Save a Life**** ##~**

Her white eyes were a trademark trait of the many Hyugas he's worked with before. The pale complexion, dark luscious hair. Very common in the family, indeed. She had the potential to be as regal as a princess- just like this other Hyuga he knew. A _masculine_ princess, that is. However, she didn't give off that confident aura and slouched as she entered his apartment. Then again, she _did_ just attempt suicide not too long ago. All this time he thought they were all arrogant walking ice blocks.

But that wasn't why he thought she was familiar. No, he's definitely seen her before and the fact that he couldn't summon any memories of her was aggravating him... Did she say something?

He looked back at her and blinked. _What? _

"A-ano.. bathroom." Her cheeks turned a light pink. She was as flustered as a child at McDonald's forced to go back to the counter to ask for a plastic bag.

His apartment was simple. Walk right into what was barely a hall with a pantry on the right and the bathroom to the left next to a closet. The kitchen was adjacent to the pantry. Small but efficient, and a little square dining table for two at the end of the counter by the sink. Right at the farthest corner was a T.V and one small love seat and coffee table. On the opposite wall was a queen sized bed accompanied by two lamps on both sides. A larger closet was to the left and to the right were glass doors that lead to a terrace.

He pointed to the bathroom door. "Don't have too much fun in there." He locked his door as she shuffled inside the bathroom, now a darker shade of pink and muttering her apologies. Weirdo.

He took his scarf off and hung it in his closet when he realized that he lived in a studio apartment, which meant there were no guest rooms, or any other room except for the bathroom. He groaned, mentally preparing himself for an aching back at work. The love seat was too small for him. He pulled out a comforter for his soon to be makeshift futon, and laid out a shirt and shorts on his bed for the girl to change into. Just as he walked back to the bathroom, he found her bundled up fetus position at the foot of his bed where he was supposed to be sleeping; on the floor.

He lowered himself next to her. Her breathing was steady and he could hear a light snore. She no longer had that worried look on her face. She looked so serene as if evil did not exist in the world- or she was an angel herself. He was contemplating whether to find out if she was a light sleeper or not.

He gingerly slipped his arms under her knees and back, slowly lifting her up from his squatting position. She was somewhat heavier than she looked. That petite figure was quite deceiving. He gently laid her down on the other side of the bed, away from the pile of clothes and blanket he took out earlier. Funny how he knew she was a heavy sleeper before he knew her name. It might have been from all the stress she's been feeling and... _Was that drool?_ Cute. He'll have to change his bed sheets as soon as possible. She wouldn't be staying long anyways.

~~#€€#~~#££#~~#€€#~~

At least he knew she slept better than him. He kept waking up at two hour intervals to "drop the boys off at the pool" until it was time to get up for work. It was fabulous because most of the time spent in the bathroom was freeing his ass of unnecessary gas instead of the actual shit coming out. His stomach would feel like someone was cutting him open to be a drug carrier except every time he'd attempt to just _fart_, it felt like more than that would come out, too. Thus, leaving him on the toilet for more than he'd like. Better safe than sorry. At least his back was fine. The fuck did he eat? He only had one mug of beer last night. This is what he gets for saving a life. He took out a tomato from his fridge. Fruit does the body good.

_Damn, should I go to work?_ It wasn't like he was in dire need of money anyways. He had a whole fortune to himself! He took a bite from the tomato in his hand and made his way back to his temporary bed, not without a quick glance at the sleeping girl's form. _S'okay, you're not some perv._

He looked back at her once more. She looked paler than before, he noted, and her hair was sticking to her face. He silently leaned over beside her and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. _Very_ warm. He grimaced at her, thinking about the lack of layers she wore outside.

He didn't have any medicine because he didn't believe in it, and usually slept his pain away. Even when snot refused to stay put in his nose and his head felt like it was pounding against a brick wall. _He_ was the painkiller and always got better eventually. His stomach tingled, telling him it was time for another quick trip to the bathroom. He was going to wait that pain out, too. But that was just him. He wasn't so sure about _her_.

He pulled back the blinds and opened the door to his patio. He stepped into the warm morning sunlightt, taking his phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts for 'Narutard'. He looked at the cactus beside him.

_7:05 : Sick, can't go to work._

~~#€€#~~#££#~~#€€#~~

He came back with a small plastic bag from the drugstore to the scent of rice, tomatoes, and seaweed. He took his shoes off and made a beeline to the kitchen. He was met with a platter full of onigiri and tomato soup.

"Ano, i-it's almost lunch so I thought..." She fiddled her fingers, eyes glued to her feet. She was still wearing that disgusting hospital gown. He laughed bitterly inside his head. Here he was about to play nurse anyways. She was still sweating.

"It's rude to avoid eye contact when talking to someone."

She quickly looked up at him and straightened her back. Her tense stature was making him uncomfortable. "I already ate. It's filled with konbu a-and you had plenty of tomatoes stocked inside.. I'm sorry I-" He held his hand up, signaling for her to stop running her mouth. She bit the bottom of her lip, waiting nervously.

"There's a towel for you in the bath. Take the clothes on the bed and shower. You're filthy." Once more she started muttering a train of apologies as she walked past him to do as she was told. She still smelt like sanitized needles. "And stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked before shutting the bathroom door. He sighed and displayed the medicine and hid the one for his stomach in the depths of a cabinet. You know, just in case. But he didn't need it anymore.

He grabbed a bowl and filled it with soup. Should he still eat what she made? He was positive she washed her hands but what if she sneezed on it? No, she didn't seem like the type to be careless with food. Her arms were probably covered in snot and germs to avoid it in today's lunch. Her arms served her well and will be honored, because this was the best tomato soup he's eaten since... Since _then_. That's all. If only he could just keep her around as a personal chef. And the onigiris weren't half bad either. A simple yet satisfying meal. His stomach was content by the time she finally came out dressed in a black shirt and the smallest shorts he could find. _She doesn't have any underwear,_ he thought as his ears grew hot. He almost choked on a grain of rice. At least her shirt was dark.

She took the only other seat, right across from him. She looked a lot better than she did this morning. _Guess it wasn't much of a fever._ Tsk, tsk. Wasted money on medicine. He could see her dimples as she gave him a small shy smile, "Arigatou."

"Hn," he drank his water, his throat suddenly going dry. He still didn't catch her name. _Did it matter?_ "Get ready to go back to the hospital." He still didn't have his car ready but if she found a way to this town, she can find a way back.

He raised a brow as her eyes widened in horror, shaking her head furiously. "N-no! I can't go back! Onegai." _Oh Kami. Don't tell me she actually was from a mental asylum but from another country._ He wasn't going to keep any fugitives around! "Please, I'll clean, cook, anything!"

"Anything?" _Even sexual favors?_ His lips tugged up to a smirk. She turned bright red and started stumbling on her own words, hugging herself.

"I- well, no- I mean-"

He snorted. "_Relax_, sweetheart. I don't plan on doing anything with you." She let out a sigh of relief and slumped in her seat. "Which is why you need to go back." He gave her a stern look.

Her lips quivered. "I p-promise I won't be a bother!" Well, she did offer to cook... His apartment was fairly clean already. Perhaps fairly wasn't good enough.

"Do my laundry."

"E-eh?"

"You said you'd cook and clean." He deadpanned. "I need socks. Do my laundry." She was obviously hiding something, but he was going to make her spill the beans later if not now. She didn't seem like much of a threat anyways. He leaned forward and rubbed his temples. _That means I'll have to buy her clothes... And underwear._ His blush left as soon as it came.

"O-okay!"

"Oh, and don't forget to walk my cactus and pinapple every afternoon, either."

She didn't recall a pineapple in the refrigerator but, "You.. Walk your plants?"

"'Anything' she says" he mimicked her. "Besides, no pets are allowed in this building."

"I'm so sorry! It's wasn't my place to judge.." _He must be lonely,_ she thought. She was somewhat glad to know that he cared about his plants so much..? Was that like talking to them? Maybe if she did that it'd help her plants grow as well.

"I'm kidding. That's just ridiculous." She blushed, embarrassed of how gullible she was. He really didn't seem like the joking type.

"Ano... Hinata," she gave him an awkward grin and stuck out her right hand.

He took her hand with his own and gave it a firm shake, "Sasuke." But she already knew that. After all, he _was_ the Last Uchiha everyone pitied yet somehow feared so much.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N:**** Gah, I feel like I'm making Sasuke talk too much. I actually find him as a man of few words but what's done is done. I feel like I just rushed through this one and I'm thinking of having Naruto or Sakura next chapter. **

**Ya know that part with his stomach? True story, bro. Except my situation was worse because I was on a 14 hour road Trip. I had trouble sleeping once I got home 'cause of the pain and bathroom breaks. I'd sprint out my door into the hall. The dark had nothing on me that night! Thank goodness it only lasted a day but I missed tennis practice because of it. :/ Enough of my boring life story, though. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
